Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using electrically-conductive contacts. Electrical connectors define mating interfaces that are configured to mate with each other, and mounting interfaces that are configured to be mounted to respective electronic devices, such as printed circuit boards. One common configuration occurs where one of the electrical connectors is a vertical connector, such that its electrical contacts define mating ends and mounting ends proximate to first and second ends of the connector housing that are oriented parallel to each other. The other electrical connector is a right angle connector whereby its electrical contacts define mating ends and mounting ends proximate to first and second ends of the connector housing that are oriented perpendicular to each other. Accordingly, when the electrical connectors are mated to each other, the respective mounting interfaces are oriented perpendicular to each other. Furthermore, the substrates to which the mounting interfaces are mounted are oriented perpendicular to each other.